Lips of an Angel
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Matt gets an unexpected call in the middle of the night that will change his life forever. Matt Hardy/Lita song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue. So I've been on a Lita/Hardy Boyz craze lately, and I got this idea when I was listening to one of my favorite songs. This is a Matt Hardy/Lita song-fic to the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. The only character I own is Vanessa. Please R&R. Enjoy. (P.S. Adam=Edge)**

**Lips of an Angel**

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

**Honey why are you crying?**

**Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.**

"Hello?" Matt said, picking up the phone in his study. He had just finished typing up the manuscript for his autobiography and had been about to turn in for the night.

"Matt? It's me." The voice on the other end said.

That voice took the air out of Matt's body as suddenly as if he'd just been punched in the gut by Kane. He clutched his desk, steadying himself.

"Lita?" he gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Oh Matty, it's so good to hear your voice. I thought you'd hang up once you heard it was me." Lita sounded close to tears, and Matt felt his heart break in two.

"I would never do that to you, Li-Li." Matt told her. He pulled his rolling chair out from the desk and sat down, resting his head against his free hand. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Lita answered shakily.

"What is it? Is it Adam? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just..." Lita suddenly began to cry. "I miss you so much, Matt. More than you could ever know."

Matt put his head down on the desk and stared at the plaster wall a few inches away from his nose. "Lita...I've found someone else," he confessed.

**Well, my girl's in the next room.**

**Sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

Lita was quiet for a few moments, except for a few hiccuping sobs, and then she whispered, "Is she there with you right now?"

Matt studied the wall in front of him. On the other side of that wall, in the bedroom, Vanessa would be getting ready for bed. It was really late, after all. She would be wondering where he was in a little bit. She might even come looking for him. The scariest part was, he didn't care if she found him talking to Lita or not. As long as Lita was on the other end of the phone, Vanessa was pushed to the farthest corner of his mind.

"Is he there with you?" he asked Lita.

"He's in the other room. He doesn't know that I called you."

Matt was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "She's in the room next to mine. She doesn't know about you at all."

"Oh." Lita said, her voice quiet. "That's probably for the best."

They were both silent for a moment, and then Lita murmured, "I really miss you, Matt."

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.**

**It sounds so sweet.**

**Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak.**

**And I never wanna say goodbye.**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

"Don't you miss me, even the tiniest bit?" Lita asked, suddenly sounding very small.

Knowing that Vanessa was right on the other side of the wall, Matt lowered his voice and murmured, "Of course I miss you, Li-Li. I've never forgotten about you, not for one second. But I also haven't forgotten about what you did to me. You ran off with Adam and left me a broken mess."

"I'm so sorry about that, Matt." Lita said, her voice cracking noticeably. "It was a huge mistake. I was stupid, I assumed that since you were always there for me that you'd still be there after I fooled around with Adam. But you weren't, and I was so...so depressed and angry at myself. I still am. I miss you so much that I dream of you almost every night. You're the only man I've ever loved, Matt, and I still love you."

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight.**

**And yes I've dreamt of you too.**

**And does he know you're talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No, I don't think she has a clue.**

"Lita...I don't know how to answer that," Matt sighed, closing his eyes.

"Do you love her, Matt?" Lita demanded suddenly.

"What?" Matt's eyes flew open and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Your new girlfriend. Do you love her?"

Matt glanced again at the wall separating him and his current girlfriend. "Yes," he whispered into the phone. "But I can't see a future with her. Especially not now."

"I really do love you, Matt." Lita whispered back. "I just wanted you to know."

"I still love you too, Lita." Matt admitted, the sentence coming out as a sigh. "No matter how hard I try to forget you, I just can't. I will always love you."

**Well, my girl's in the next room.**

**Sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

"I wish you were here right now," Lita said.

"I wish I was too." Matt told her, surprised to find that he really meant it. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed Lita until she called.

"Do you think that we can give it another try?" Lita asked, her voice soft and hopeful.

Matt thought about Vanessa, and how she was sometimes bossy and uptight. He remembered all the fun that he and Lita used to have together, and how funny she was. He thought about her beautiful smile and tough exterior that hid her soft side. And as he thought about these things, his heart sped up until he thought it was going to leap out of his chest.

"Matt?" Lita murmured.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.**

**It sounds so sweet.**

**Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak.**

**And I never wanna say goodbye.**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

Coming to his decision, Matt answered, "Yeah. I'd like to give us another shot. But you have to promise me that you'll end things with Adam."

"Of course I will. I'd do anything for you, Matty." Lita replied. "When can I see you?"

"Soon. I have to end it with Vanessa first." Matt said. "I have to go, Li-Li, but I'll call you tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay. And Matt? I love you." Lita whispered.

"I love you too." Matt answered. He heard the click of her hanging up, and he slowly removed the phone from his ear and stared at it. "Thank you," he whispered to himself, not really sure who he was thanking.

Then he placed the receiver back in the cradle and went to go find Vanessa.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

**END**


End file.
